


November

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack complains about the bad November weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader Cimmie!!

A typical November day, Jack thinks moodily while he’s staring out of the kitchen window. Grey and rainy, wet and disgusting. Why is there always such foul weather when he finally has a day off? It’s so unfair. He would have loved to take out his bike and… 

The door bell rings. Repeatedly. 

“Yeah, yeah, patience, an old man is no roadrunner anymore,” Jack mutters and goes to the door to open it. 

It’s Daniel. Perfect. A distraction. Exactly what he needs right now. 

“Hey, come on in.” He steps aside invitingly. 

“No, thank you. Get your jacket and come with me.” 

“But…” 

“No ‘buts’. Come on. You’re going to like it.” 

Jack sighs deeply, he’s not at all sure about this optimism, but five minutes later he’s sitting in Daniel’s car. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Wait and see,” Daniel promises with a mysterious smile. 

.

Fifty minutes later they are in the mountains. 

Jack gets out of the car. Crispy clear coldness and powdered frosting on the last red and orange leaves welcomes him. His breath condenses in the air.

And there’s sun! Daniel found a parking spot above the clouds. 

Jack’s gaze travels over the summits that emerge from the white sea of cotton. An amazing view. 

He turns to Daniel and smiles broadly. “Cool – and those poor schmucks down there are sitting in the fog.” 

Daniel grins indulgently, encircles him in his arms from behind, and puts his chin on Jack’s shoulder. He nibbles on Jack’s earlobe and whispers, “We’ll have a short walk, and when we get back, we’ll take a hot shower together, and then I’ll show what to do with a grey November day.” 

He kisses Jack’s neck, and tantalizing fingers rub over Jack’s awakening erection. 

“No objection from me,” Jack pants and pushes harder into Daniel’s grip. “But I think we should return immediately.” 

“Oh, no. You’ve never heard of build up of anticipation?” Daniel lets Jack feel that he’s also turned on by the close proximity. 

“I have. But unfortunately, there’s a massive build up of storm clouds over there, and they’re heading directly in our direction. I’m afraid, Dr. Jackson, your short sunny interlude is already over.” Jack turns in Daniel’s arms, but makes sure not to break the embrace. 

“You shouldn’t sound so gleeful. You’ve been complaining about the bad weather.” 

“Not anymore. In fact, I love rain clouds very much.” Jack grins and aligns his groin with Daniel’s, pushing, and rubbing, and squirming suggestively. 

“You’re so easy.” 

“And you love it.” Jack chuckles. 

“Yes, I do.” Daniel leans forward and kisses him until the first raindrops start falling… 

 

\---THE END---

©Antares, November 2014


End file.
